epic_rap_battles_of_alienryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar vs Gravattack
Characters *Lodestar *Gravattack *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Gravattack's Moons (scrapped lyrics) Lyrics Lodestar Is that what you call gravity? Ha, that's more like tragedy. You don't know who you're messing with, but let me give you a clue. I survive more than you can handle, ask Aggregor and he'll tell you it's true. I'm Lodestar, and there is no equal. In comparison, you won't even get mention in a sequel. What's with the perma smile? Bitch, i'll knock your ass across the aisle. You may have won every battle you've been in... ...But this time, you'll be known as a has-been. Gravattack Yes, it's true, i have won every battle. and this time, i can finally kick your ass from Bellwood to Seattle. Everything you say is just a repeat of the haters. And by the end of this, you'll be known as a traitor. Let me tell you something about comparisons, compared to me you're only useful as a fridge magnet... ...Do you even know who you're messing with (messing with), i'm a motherfucking planet... ...Gonna show you what the meaning of sadness! And what's with you? You steal jetray's horns, and call them a redesign. If you wanted his horns, you shoulda just combine. Face it, magnet, i've already won. You lost your usefulness to me, and you're not even a loved one. Lodestar You wanna talk usefulness, huh? Alright, sit down for this one. You're useful than i am, but you look up to me. I'm the original Gravattack, can't you see? You can't fight someone if they change their mass. Stop trying, Galilean, I'm Ultimately kicking your ass. And speaking of Ultimates, have you seen your look? You're a pokemon now, you look like you came out of a childrens book... ...Don't talk to me about stealing designs, you crook. (Gravattack hits his omnitrix symbol, and starts to glow bright) You say you're a planet, but you're uninhabited. (Ultimate Gravattack's arms are seen coming out of the glow; The glow starts to go slowly) I can say you're a lot of things, but you aren't talented. Ultimate Gravattack Talented, please, coming from you that means the world. Lodestar, i'll go easy on you buddy, i'll just give you a whirl. You used to beat the Techadons, beating the Forever Knights, now i don't even see you. I'd like to see you more often, so how about i pull you into an alien zoo? Bitch, i'll attract all your metal, and bend them in half! I really love your powers now, they give me a good laugh. I don't hate you Lodestar, so here's what i'll do, i insist you give me a killer punchline. What was that, oh yeah, you have no fist, so how about you get one before its lunchtime! Deleted Lines Ultimate Gravattack I know who you are, and you can't stop this. Now take a dose from my two moons, sis. Ultimate Gravattack's Moons The Moons are here to step on your game, you rhyme like you just got stoned. This is Omniverse, baby, and you just got disowned! We don't care about your originality, sucker. We own you and your turf, trucker! We're the best at what we do, and that's rap. You clearly don't know where you are, so heres a map. Gonna end you faster than Chromastone vs Zombie Chicks... When this battle ends, you'll be shitting metal bricks! Trivia Description Lodestar and Gravattack battle it out to see which is more powerful: gravity or magnetism, but Gravattack might need a little bit of combat-based help in order to take down the Biotsovortian. Poll Who won? Lodestar Gravattack & Ultimate Gravattack Category:Sif Category:ZeVikingSif